


when i fall in love (with you)

by zhongheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dumb boys in love, side jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongheart/pseuds/zhongheart
Summary: moon taeil was never very good at keeping secrets, but when it came to johnny seo, he would do anything.





	when i fall in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this listening to a playlist of a bunch of super sappy love songs, so prepare for a fluff fest. i hope you enjoy this, because i worked really hard on it!

moon taeil was never very good at keeping secrets.

for example, in third grade when his best friend had a crush on a pretty girl, he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. one hour after he found out, the whole grade already knew. needless to say, that boy was no longer his best friend.

it was no different in the present, see 26 year old taeil and his boyfriend of six years, johnny. actually, funny story, they happened to have gotten together because of taeil’s inability to keep a secret. 

they had both been dumb 20 year olds, best friends since junior year of highschool, rooming together in college. taeil had been crushing on johnny for years and it was the only secret he has ever kept. well, i wouldn’t say he kept it, more that he made it super obvious and johnny is just extremely oblivious to the world around him.

anyway, back to the story, taeil accidentally let a huge bomb slip to one of his other friends, taeyong. he had the dumb decision one night to get extremely wine drunk and invite taeyong over. queue him being an emotional drunk and crying about his feelings for johnny, finally letting his secret out to someone. 

taeyong tried his very best to not tell anyone. not really. when he got home after that emotional rollercoaster, he had the bright idea to tell johnny’s second closest friend, jaehyun, about taeil’s infatuation with johnny. i’m not sure why he did that, seeing as jaehyun had always been the biggest gossip, his number one recipient being johnny.

jaehyun told johnny about it. you might expect a huge thing to come from that, but johnny respected taeil’s privacy. he also died a little on the inside, in a good way, of course, because he had the fattest crush on taeil. he had just never told him about it. he decided after a good long night of thinking to let taeil come to him, and not force things. he also thought jaehyun was pulling it out of his ass and was just messing with him.

but while johnny was having his quarter life crisis, taeil was planning. he expected the news about his crush to get out, and decided he wanted johnny to hear it from him and not someone else. one day he just couldn’t hold it in anymore, and he told johnny everything. like, a whole spiel about his feelings and how he could move out if johnny didn’t feel the same and blah, blah, blah.

the conversation took a turn when johnny told him him he already knew, and confessed right back. that night held a special place in their hearts, being the first official one of their relationship.

back to the original point, taeil was panicking. recently he had been thinking about a way to show how much he loved johnny and how much he treasured their relationship. at first he was considering a romantic getaway of some sort, because it had been something that was brought up in a conversation, but he didn’t think that was quite enough. even after six years, he never did know the right move to pull with johnny. every time he tried, something went wrong.

the last time he attempted a big gesture, they had been moved in together for two years. let's take a glimpse at how that went.

“taeil!” johnny whined as they were driving home. “why aren’t you talking to me? you said we would have a good night tonight, but you’ve just been ignoring me the whole time!”

taeil gripped the steering wheel tighter and kept on driving. “i’m not ignoring you. i have no clue what you’re talking about. you’re acting like a big puppy again.”

“a big puppy? you always tell me i act like a big baby,” johnny replied, and taeil knew his whole plan was going to fail. “why did you bring up puppies?”

“i don’t know. you’re just reminding me of one right now.”

johnny snorted at that. “oh, please. i’m stupid, but not an idiot. just tell me what it is, baby! did you run over a dog?” he gasped. “or did you buy a puppy? taeil, oh my god, if you bought a puppy i will love you forever. not that i won’t if you didn’t, of course.”

taeil stayed silent for a few seconds before giving in. “i haven’t bought it yet.”

“wait, you seriously were going to get one? i thought you were scared of dogs.” 

“yeah, well, i love you, and i know you want one. i’ll grow to love it,” he replied.

johnny smiled wide and put his hand on taeil’s leg. “i love you too. i also can’t believe i didn’t figure this out sooner! how long have you been planning this?”

taeil giggled nervously as he pulled into their driveway and stopped the car. “um. i just started looking today.”

“and i already found out. you really suck at secrets.”

“you already knew that, idiot!”

so, back to the present. now you probably see why taeil was so nervous about something big. so far all of his mistakes with johnny, being his relationship and their adorable dog coco, had turned out well, but he was scared of what would come from another one. surely he had used up all of his luck. he always slipped up and johnny always figured it out.

through his nerves, though, he managed to come up with something. it was risky. extremely risky, bordering on dangerous. he wanted to propose. they had been dating for six years and were completely devoted to each other, and he didn’t see why not. it’s obvious what the next step for them was.

the first step in his little plan he laid out was getting the ring.

“where are you baby? i just got home, but you aren’t here!” johnny exclaimed over the phone. taeil had left about an hour ago and was shopping for the ring. originally he had thought it would be easy, but he was having difficulty finding one that seemed right.

he stepped out of the quiet shop for a second to answer. “chill, i’m fine. taeyong just needed help with something. i’ll be back in at least an hour, and i can make dinner then.”

“i was literally just on the phone with him, taeil. tell me where you are!”

damn. busted.

he sighed, attempting to think of yet another lie. he really wasn’t good at this, but he was determined to go through with this and not get caught. 

“fine. i went to get something for you. it was supposed to be a surprise, but it took a long time. why are you home already? didn’t you just get off work?” he replied, knowing that now he would have to get something else on top of the ring.

taeil heard some rustling and barking from the other side, and assumed that johnny let coco out. “i got off early to surprise you, but you weren’t here. guess both of our surprises were ruined.”

taeil laughed at the situation. he doubted johnny had quite as much on the line as him. “well, i’ll see you at home, then. i love you.”

“i love you too.”

taeil ended the call, taking a deep breath and walking back into the store. he was extremely lucky he didn’t give himself away. this was one time where he sincerely wanted to do something sweet, and he was determined to do it right.

it only took twenty more minutes to find the perfect ring. it was silver and had a thin band of diamonds running through it. it was simple, but he knew johnny would love it.

just like that, the first step of the plan was complete, which meant on to the second. the second step happened to be the easiest, which taeil was extremely thankful for. all he had to do was call johnny’s parents and ask for permission to propose. they were ecstatic when they got the call, saying yes immediately and already calling him their son-in-law.

that, of course, gave way to step three, which taeil had been dreading. it actually required thinking and planning out a way to surprise johnny and be romantic, which was definitely not one of his strengths.

his first thought was to be basic and take johnny out to dinner and propose at the restaurant, but he knew that was way too basic and would just be sort of embarrassing. the second thing he thought of, though, was a lot better.

“taeyong, if you tell jaehyun about this i’m going to throttle you,” he told the boy sitting across from him. he had a past of telling taeil’s secrets, so he had a perfectly good reason to be suspicious.

taeyong made a face that mocked offence, and slightly gasped. “how dare you think so low of me? i’m better than that. also, i’m mad at jaehyun right now, so that’s not going to happen. that asshole broke up with me again, but he’s refusing to leave the apartment! i’m paying for that shithole, if he wants to stay, the least he could do is pay his part of the fucking rent!”

“i came here for help with proposing, not to listen to your relationship problems. if you want to talk about that you should go to sicheng, he knows about drama queen boyfriends. anyway, do you think my plan will work?” 

taeyong and jaehyun broke up almost weekly, and always got together a day later, so taeil really wasn’t worried. they were too hopelessly in love with each other to ever leave for good, no matter how much they fought. the reason they broke up this time was probably because jaehyun ate the rest of the cereal and didn’t throw away the box, and taeyong used it as a reason to shit on him. taeil didn’t say anything, but the real drama queen in that relationship was him.

taeyong leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. the place they were sitting for lunch was started to get crowded, and taeil really just wanted him to start talking so he could get out of there. finally, he actually said something. “i think it’ll work, if you can actually pull it off. johnny will love it, that’s for sure. but johnny would probably love it if you proposed to him in your living room. you two are disgusting.”

that was something taeil had to agree with. for all of their six years of dating, all if their friends had told them that at least once. they had come to accept that they were the disgustingly cute couple, and they definitely took it to their advantage.

“thanks for the support. you’ll be my best man at the wedding for sure. that is, if he says yes.”

a cackle came from taeyong’s mouth. “i don’t think you have to worry about that.”

after that encounter, a small amount of weight was lifted off of taeil’s shoulders, because taeyong was right. anything he did, johnny would say yes. that was guaranteed.

the plan was actually pretty simple, but in a way johnny would love. he had always been a simple person, never liking things to be complicated. taeil definitely thought about that while planning it out.

what he would do was tell johnny they were having a date night. that wasn’t unusual, because they had at least one date night a week. he would bring him to somewhere special and they would have a small picnic. he would then propose. he didn't plan a public proposal, because those were so much pressure, and that was one thing johnny hated. it was simple, and it would work.

on the big night, taeil was surprised at how relaxed he was. on the car ride to the date, conversation flowed just as easily as it always did. except, the nerves started taking over when they reached their destination.

“where are we? baby, why did we come here? i thought we were going out on a date.” johnny said, confused, and taeil didn’t blame him. 

they were in the parking lot of their high school. this was one time taeil was grateful that they didn’t move far away from their hometown, and only had to drive twenty minutes to get there.

taeil said nothing in response, instead opening johnny’s door and leading him out by the hand. they probably looked strange, two grown men in suits walking into an empty high school. earlier that week, taeil had made plans with the principal, making sure he was allowed in. in high school he had been the star student, and the principle was delighted to see how successful he had been, letting him rent out a classroom gladly.

when they finally got to the room, johnny was shocked. this one room held so many memories from their past, including the first time they met. i would explain that time, but i think you’ll understand better if i just show you.

taeil was sitting in mr. kang’s classroom alone, completely absorbed in the book he was reading. this was just any normal day in his junior year. every lunch period was spent this way, separated from the judgemental eyes of his peers and the questions from teachers.

suddenly, his solitude was interrupted. a tall boy walked in, and taeil silently wondered if he bothered to check if the room was empty before he barged in. his wandering thoughts were broken suddenly when a loud sob rang out.

wow. he definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“um, excuse me? i’m just assuming you want to be alone, so i can leave,” he managed to get out. the boy looked up at him with sad eyes, tears already falling down his cheeks. he just stared for a second, and taeil reconsidered. “or i can stay. if that’s what you want, of course.”

“please. stay.” 

taeil sat down next to the boy and put a hand on his back. he had never been very good at the whole comforting thing, so he just decided to say something.

“i’m taeil.”

and from there, a beautiful friendship sprung up. johnny had been broken up with previously, which taeil learned the rest of the lunch period. they quickly made plans to hang out more often, and became best friends within weeks.

back to the present, johnny was tearing up. “it’s our tenth anniversary of meeting today. this is so perfect. i love you so much.”

taeil had a whole plan for the night laid out, including eating first and walking around the school, thinking about old times and how good they were and how they were even better now, but everything went out the window at that moment. seeing johnny standing there, tears in his eyes and a wide smile on his face, bathed in the golden light from the lights he had strung up and the candles that he lit, looking so beautiful and making his heart so extremely full, made taeil think about how this was the right moment. no time would ever be better than right now.

so, he slowly sank down to the ground, on one knee. the look on johnny’s face was so worth it, the surprise evident. he was already crying, so as taeil pulled out the velvet box from his pocket, his tears started streaming down his face.

“johnny seo, you are the one for me. and i know this is going to be messy because i had a whole speech planned out and i just completely forgot it, but i don’t care. i know you are the one, because no matter what either of us does, we still love each other. whenever i do stupid things and make you really angry, you still forgive me. thank you for that. i love you so much, honestly. i can’t think of what my life would be like without you, because you complete me. you complete my mess of a life in the best way, by being the light that leads me where i need to go when i really need it. i definitely haven’t said everything i feel about you right now, but i’m starting to cry and i think if i go on any longer this is going to get embarrassing, so johnny seo, my lovely boyfriend of six years, and best friend of ten, the most wonderful person that exists and the love of my life, will you marry me?” taeil really was crying. he had imagined this moment for so long, but nothing he had ever imagined lived up to right now, because it was perfect. he was making up things on the spot, but it really didn’t matter, because johnny was there with him.

he expected a couple moments of silence to let everything sink in, but something else happened. right in front of him, johnny mirrored his actions. he got on one knee and pulled out a box.

taeil almost broke right then. he was so happy already, but knowing that johnny was going to propose to him too made everything so much better.

“oh my god, this is so unreal. i’ve been trying to propose to you for so long and i had no idea that you wanted to as well. i was going to propose tonight, even if we just went on a normal date, but god, this is so much better. i love you, moon taeil. i’ve loved you since, what, the first time we met? you’ve always been a loving and extremely compassionate person, which is the match i’ve always needed. you perfectly complete me and make me happier even in the worst of times, and i’ve never spent a second thinking that we wouldn’t end up together, because i love you. taeil, the love of my life, will you marry me? because i certainly want to marry you.”

neither spent a second more away from each other, immediately starting to hug and kiss each other. taeil’s answer was so obvious he didn’t even feel like he had to say it, but he did anyway. “yes, you idiot. god, i can’t believe i’m going to get married to you.”

“way to ruin the moment, fiancé. it’s okay, i still love you.”

“i love you too.”

so, i think it’s now fair to say that moon taeil is still not good at keeping secrets. that’s not to say, of course, that he hasn’t kept one, because he has, and it might have been the best secret in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> was this good? i don’t know? but i still love it anyway?? leave comments on what you think please!


End file.
